Enfermo
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: Luffy se siente extraño, nunca antes se había enfermado, aún sin comprender bien de qué se trata toma rumbo a la enfermería para aclarar de una vez por todas qué es esa sensación que le recorre el cuerpo. -LawxLuffy-


**ENFERMO**

_[Este Fanfic se suscita después de los acontecimientos de Punk Hazard siguiendo la historia del manga, todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen al universo de One Piece, creado por Eiichiro Oda]_

Luffy entró indeciso en la enfermería, respiró profundo, no era como si le encantara estar ahí, pero llevaba varios días sintiéndose extraño y necesitaba hablar con Chopper al respecto

–_Oi Chopper necesito...–_ no terminó la frase al notar que el pequeño reno no se encontraba ahí, unos ojos listos e inquisidores le clavaron la mirada, Law, quién había dejado el libro que tenía entre las manos lo observaba atentamente

_–Tony-ya está descansando, ¿te puedo ayudar Mugiwara-ya?–_ Una vez más Luffy sintió ese extraño malestar que lo había estado acompañando desde Punk Hazard, desvió la mirada intentando decidir si prefería esperar a su nakama o ser atendido por el otro médico, apretó fuertemente el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso adentro.

_–¿tardará mucho en volver?– _preguntó un poco turbado

Law se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño capitán, observó que tenía las mejillas encendidas, posó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente para sentir su temperatura, el rubor de Luffy se hizo más notorio a la par de que su respiración se aceleraba dramáticamente

_–Torao, creo que voy a morir_– dijo en un tono de sincera preocupación

–_pasa de una vez y siéntate en la mesa de exploración, déjame revisarte–_ sin saber que responder el ojinegro obedeció, el ojigris había notado que el pequeño llevaba algunos días actuando extraño, estaba demasiado tranquilo y reflexivo, algo que no cuadraba con su alocada manera de ser, –_retírate el chaleco_– indicó el médico mientras buscaba el estetoscopio, el pequeño capitán notó que cada vez se sentía peor _[–mi corazón va a salirse–],_ pensó. Law acercó un banquito y tomó asiento quedando cerca de su paciente, –_guarda silencio y respira profundamente_– Luffy intentó hacer lo que su aliado le indicaba pero por más que se concentraba en respirar tranquilo las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón no se lo permitían, el contacto del frío aparato sobre su pecho le provocó un escalofrío, el médico lo movía de un lado a otro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en escuchar ese extraño palpitar acelerado, el pequeño capitán lo miraba hacer su trabajo sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, ahora no sólo el corazón estaba enloquecido, sentía la cara completamente caliente y sus manos temblaban sosteniendo la sábana, se mordió el labio ante la tensión

_–¿qué desayunaste hoy?–_ preguntó el ojigris abriendo de nuevo los ojos todavía cerca del cuerpo del capitán, la proximidad de aquella mirada gris hizo que Luffy se tuviera que apoyar con ambas manos para no caer de espaldas

_–no...no he podido comer nada, ¡Torao!, ni siquiera pude terminarme lo de mi plato_– contestó angustiado, este fue el motivo por el cual Luffy se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal, nunca en su vida había perdido el apetito.

–_ya veo_– dijo el astuto médico sonriendo de par en par, acercó su rostro al de Luffy viendo como éste se movía hacia atrás con nerviosismo, tomó suavemente al capitán de la mejilla acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar –_dime, ¿cuándo te sientes peor?–_

–_a...ahora_– contestó con toda la sinceridad e inocencia, el contacto de esa mano quemaba su piel y sentía que sus palabras se atoraban antes de salir –_sólo... me pasa_ _cuando tú... estás cerca_– soltó finalmente el chico de goma, era por eso que quería ver a Chopper y no al sujeto que lo hacía sentir peor que el kairoseki, el médico le sonrió divertido

_–¿te habías sentido así antes_?– preguntó Law mientras se dirigía a la puerta y cerraba con seguro

_–nunca_– una gran sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro del ojigris, se acercó directamente a Luffy y lo tumbó en la mesa, se subió sobre el cuerpo nervioso del ojinegro quién lo miraba con incredulidad, se mordió el labio al saber que ya no había vuelta atrás en sus acciones

_–yo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor_– le dijo mientras miraba el temor y el miedo en el rostro del pequeño, –_confía en mí_– le susurró mientras besaba suavemente su boca. Luffy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir ese cálido contacto, intentó separarlo pero Law lo tomó de las muñecas recostándose sobre su cuerpo y aprisionándolo con su peso, quiso decir algo pero al abrir ligeramente los labios sintió la experta lengua del ojigris filtrarse dentro de su boca explorando y moviéndose cautivadoramente, los síntomas de la extraña enfermedad se intensificaban cada vez más, una parte de él sentía que eran sus últimos momentos de vida, Law se separó para besar su cuello y mordisquear su clavícula, Luffy empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos, el ojigris, al ver que el mugiwara todavía ponía resistencia tomó sus dos muñecas con una sola mano para empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con la otra, paseando seductoramente sus dedos por el torso desnudo, Luffy estaba ardiendo, sentía como estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, dejó de combatir y empezó a concentrar su atención en las extrañas, pero a la vez deliciosas sensaciones que percibía, el médico le desabotonó el pantalón dándole un tirón hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, el ojinegro sintió una descarga eléctrica desde su vientre que le arrancó un sonoro gemido, la mano del shichibukai tomó su miembro y empezó a masajearlo suavemente

_–¿te gusta?–_ preguntó Law lleno de excitación mientras besaba su oreja

_–s...sí–_ contestó el capitán entre jadeos, por algún motivo quería seguir sintiendo el contacto del supernova, jamás lo habían tocado de esa manera, empezó instintivamente a mover su cadera al ritmo que la mano le marcaba. Law supo que esta iba a ser una oportunidad única de hacerlo suyo, no pensaba renunciar a quien desde hace años deseaba tanto, liberó finalmente las muñecas para bajar los besos por su abdomen, siguiendo la cicatriz que había quedado cuando le salvó la vida, lamió alrededor de su ombligo y los huesos de la cadera acercándose peligrosamente al miembro que seguía estimulando con la otra mano, le dio suaves mordidas en la parte interna de los muslos para finalmente dejar su aliento correr sobre el miembro excitado, Luffy agarró la sábana con fuerza al sentir como el médico introducía su virilidad en la boca, haciéndola desaparecer por completo mientras su lengua jugueteaba deliciosamente sin ser vista, el ojinegro tomó la nuca del shichibukai sujetando sus cabellos, su primera intención era apartarlo pero su cuerpo actuó por sí solo empujando sus caderas contra la cabeza que tenía sujeta, apresurando los movimientos y marcando un ritmo más y más rápido hasta que sintió como su ser era recorrido de pies a cabeza por el escalofrío más placentero que jamás hubiera sentido, soltó grandes gemidos al terminar dentro de la boca de Law, quién se separó con una sonrisa de satisfacción

_–¿te sientes mejor?–_ preguntó al pequeño quién seguía jadeando con el rubor al máximo

_–perdona... no pude... fue demasiado...–_ respondió con la voz entrecortada, esa tremenda inocencia era la que más enloquecía a Law, sintió su dolorosa erección al máximo _[–te deseo tanto mugiwara-ya–],_ pensó para sus adentros

_–apenas vamos empezando_– le dijo con lasciva voz mientras lamía dos de sus dedos, se recostó sobre el pequeño capitán para comerse de nuevo su boca, el menor empezaba a comprender el juego dejando pasar a esa lengua que buscaba desesperadamente el contacto con la suya, respondió el beso primero de forma tímida, luego dejando salir salvajemente su instinto, posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor dejando a éste acomodarse entre sus piernas con libertad, Law liberó su tensa virilidad y empezó a friccionarla contra el cuerpo de Luffy dejando notar las tremendas ganas que tenía de penetrarlo, el pequeño capitán se movía al mismo ritmo despertando su propia hombría y disfrutando del delicioso roce, Trafalgar introdujo con suavidad uno de sus dígitos en la entrada del ojinegro quién dejó salir una leve protesta –_relájate..._– le susurró mientras movía dentro de su cuerpo el dedo haciendo espacio al segundo y acercándose al punto sensible del mugiwara

_–Torao... no.. ahhh...– _Luffy murmuraba incoherencias que prendían más al excitado ojigris, finalmente sacó sus dedos del cuerpo que ya lo estaba esperando con ansias, se incorporó un momento para acercar su miembro a la boca de Luffy

_–mételo a tu boca para humedecerlo_– le dijo acercándoselo peligrosamente, el pequeño se incorporó sobre sus codos y obedeció sin comprender realmente qué tenía que hacer, lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo introdujo lo más profundo que pudo, Law casi se viene al sentir la succión fuerte e inexperta de aquella boca, cuando sintió su miembro lo suficientemente húmedo lo retiró para ponerlo finalmente en la entrada del menor _–esto va a ser más o menos lo mismo, relájate_–, tomó el trasero del chico con ambas manos para separarlo un poco y empujó suavemente hacia adentro sintiendo la resistencia del pequeño cuerpo que se estremecía, una segunda estocada le permitió entrar más profundo rozando nuevamente el punto sensible del pequeño que se entregó a sonoros jadeos de placer, cuando sintió que estaba completamente adentro empezó a moverse con estocadas suaves, disfrutando el estrecho cuerpo mientras que sus manos y su boca lo recorrían salvajemente, sintió como los dedos del ojinegro se clavaban en su espalda y en su nuca, empezó a moverse con más rapidez para acelerar el delicioso roce, de un rápido movimiento agarró al chico por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas haciendo que su miembro penetrara todavía más profundo, unos roncos gemidos escapaban de su boca, tomó nuevamente el trasero entre ambas manos y lo empezó a mover de arriba a abajo cada vez más deprisa

–_te deseo_..._tanto..._–, la frase resbaló de su boca que jadeaba intensamente, Luffy se agarró con fuerza de su espalda sintiendo una vez más el orgasmo y contrayendo todo su cuerpo, lo que finalmente hizo a Law venirse dentro de él, las manos que aún lo sujetaban fueron relajándose a la par de los desbocados corazones. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su amante una vez más dejando sus cuerpos todavía unidos.

Cuando su respiración tomó un ritmo suficiente para articular palabras se incorporó suavemente para encontrarse con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban, le regaló una sonrisa diferente a la mueca sarcástica que siempre lo acompañaba, se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, le besó suavemente las mejillas y la punta de la nariz como un gesto puro de cariño, algo muy lejano a su personalidad. Se quedaron un momento contemplándose a los ojos, esta vez Luffy ya no sentía la necesidad de huir de esa profunda mirada, se sentía completamente aliviado, aunque los síntomas seguían extrañamente presentes ya no le causaban dolor. Law por su parte sabía perfectamente que estaba perdido en esa dulce sonrisa que desde la primera vez lo había cautivado.

_–¡Torao!, ¡gracias!, ¡ya estoy curado!–_ Law sintió que era su cara la que ahora se ponía roja _[–mira que le he quitado lo virgen y todavía me lo agradece–],_ soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en risa ante el comentario mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amante

_–cada vez que quieras podemos hacerlo_– le susurró robándole un casto beso –_pero te lo advierto, no lo intentes con nadie más_– le dijo en tono juguetón, Luffy rió suavemente estrechando al médico contra su cuerpo

_–quédate siempre conmigo, Torao..._– Law lo abrazó con fuerza, era él quién ahora se sentía extraño, por alguna razón la petición del mugiwara le había hecho estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su ser

_–te prometo que me quedaré todo el tiempo que pueda_– le susurró mandando al diablo sus elaborados planes futuros, tal vez... sólo por esta vez... podría hacerle más caso al corazón que a la cabeza.

_–tengo hambre_– soltó el pequeño después de permanecer un largo rato abrazados, Law se levantó pesadamente para liberar al ojinegro quién se empezó a vestir con la felicidad marcada en su rostro, el shichibukai lo observaba todavía con lujuria mientras se vestía, _[–¡cómo me gusta este chiquillo!–],_ se dijo

–_¡ven a comer conmigo!_– lo tomó de la mano para jalonearlo hacia la cocina, el cálido contacto del chico de goma lo hizo estremecerse, el médico comprendió que difícilmente volvería a tener control total sobre su propia persona.

_–vayamos entonces_– le dijo con pereza el ojigris _[–tengo el presentimiento... de que te seguiré a donde quiera que me lleves...–], _suspiró largo y profundo, en ese momento Law fue consciente de que también había sido contagiado desde hace tiempo por la extraña enfermedad de Luffy, quién ahora tomaba fuertemente su mano _[–¿en qué momento se volvió tan importante para mi?–]_

_ [–mugiwara-ya... tal vez... te amo...–], _

algún día se lo diría a la cara...

mientras tanto le haría el amor una...

y otra...

y otra...

y otra vez...

hasta que ambos dejen de sentir esa extraña enfermedad.


End file.
